I had intoxicated Lead from tap water. I had severe ill-health symptoms: pain, itching, burning, insomnia, depression, panic attacks. I went through tremendous suffering for years because of the Lead intoxication. I have treated my ill-health symptoms by taking variety of vitamins in varying dose and came up with the vitamin formula. Therefore, I have invented a vitamin formula named as “OM VITAMIN FORMULA” that will alleviate ill-health symptoms of Lead intoxication. People are intoxicating Lead knowingly or unknowingly from tap water or by some other means. Many of us are not aware of Lead effects on body from tap water. As a result of Lead intoxication body cells have ongoing damage, and the requirement of vitamins increases in a specific way, and there is no way to feel right in the absence of vitamins. I have a very high confidence level that this formula can help many all around the world for ill-health symptoms especially induced by Lead without a disease.
Further, intake of dairy products prevents Lead depleting from the body, exact mechanism is not known but it happened in my case. It is quite simple that Lead intoxication compounds with milk products (Calcium) in body and produces additional symptoms: obesity, elevated blood sugar level, elevated blood pressure, elevated cholesterol and frequent infections.
My blood Lead level was 7 Mg/dl which is considered normal according to Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA)'s guidelines. I was exposing to a Lead level of 3.6 to 14 ppb in my house. But after going through all of the suffering, I think lower Lead level for longer time can produce Lead poisoning in body without elevating the blood Lead level. I believe blood Lead level shows what a person is exposed to and not the actual Lead deposited into the body. Further, the blood Lead level limit of 15 Mg/dl, considered harmful, as published in OSHA's guidelines needs to be reviewed. In my case blood Lead level was lower than 15 Mg/dl but my body had sufficient amount of Lead. I have researched the Lead intoxication effects and cure fully; some measures from OSHA or other agencies deem necessary to safeguard us from harm.